


(L)inked By Krytons Death

by Supercorptnt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Basketball, Confident Kara Danvers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer Player Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorptnt/pseuds/Supercorptnt
Summary: Kara and lena went to Midvale high.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	(L)inked By Krytons Death

I'm deleting all my previous chapters so I can rewrite them more better (I hope)


End file.
